


Pillow Fort

by TomoeTachibana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, akirann, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoeTachibana/pseuds/TomoeTachibana
Summary: Akira and his four-year old son try to ambush the "Mom-ster" AKA a fully oblivious Ann Kurusu





	Pillow Fort

“How’s our pillow fort doing, Commander?” Akira asked as he patrolled the room with a toy assault rifle in his arms. His four-year old son, Haruto, peeked from the top of the pillow fort and scanned the area for any sign of the target’s presence. Both were wearing plastic army hats, along with faux bullets strapped to their chests.

“Pillow fort’s ready to go. Are all weapons locked and loaded?” Haruto replied as he checked the area once again. A light knock on the front door alerted them of the Mom-ster’s presence.

“The target is here! Quickly, hide!” Haruto said as the pair dived into the pillow fort, armed and ready for the attack.

“What if the target finds us, Commander?” Akira inquired. Haruto said nothing about the matter as both of them heard the front door open. Ann’s voice can be heard from downstairs.

“Akira, Haruto? I’m home!” Ann declared. She could still hear her son’s hushed voice from upstairs.

“The Mom-ster is here!” Haruto squeaked. Ann giggled at the little nickname her son had given her.

_Mom-ster, huh? They won’t get away with that!_ Ann thought. But there’s no harm done with the nickname, right. Perhaps it would be best for her to play along for now to not ruin the fun. Sure, Haruto and Akira may be a bit on the naughty side, but she had learned how to properly discipline the both of them at once. However, she was truly blessed with a loving son and an equally great husband who could provide for his family.

“Where are you?” Ann coyly asked as she raised a flaxen brow at the opened door to their room, and she spotted a shoddily-made pillow fort in the far side of the room.

_Could that be where they’re hiding?_

“Come out now, the both of you!” Ann said in a sing-song voice, pretending to be completely oblivious about their shenanigans. She approached the pillow fort and snatched the top pillow of the pair’s pillow fort, revealing both father and son inside.

“Aha! There you are!"

“Eep! The Mom-ster has seen us! What should we do, Commander General?”

“We attack her with our super move!”

“What super move?”

“Kiss attack!” Haruto declared as the pair tackled the blonde to the bed. The latter struggled for a bit before succumbing to the attack that let up a few minutes later.

“Welcome home, mom!” Haruto shouted from the top of his lungs, crushing his mother with his arms, followed by Akira who gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

“Miss me?” Ann quipped, giving each a small kiss on their foreheads. “I missed you both, you know.”

“Yeah. Life’s been kinda boring without you, honey.” Akira greeted.

“Greetings aside, both of you are not gonna get away with calling me Mom-ster.” Ann scolded, as both father and son winced, bracing themselves for the upcoming punishment.

“Akira’s gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight,”

“What?! Haruto’s in on it too!”

Ann playfully stuck her tongue out at her husband.“I leave you with a choice then: couch or no snuggling for the next week.” Ann pressed.

“Couch then.” Akira replied. Sleeping on the couch sometimes was uncomfortable for him during bad weather, but no snuggling for one week? Not on his watch! Akira smiled at his wife and child as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed downstairs.

A few hours later, Ann went downstairs and poked her husband in the cheek and the tip of his nose, causing the raven-haired man to groan and stir from his slumber.

“Hey. Can I sleep with you here tonight? The bed’s kind of cold without you in it.” Ann said.

“Sure. That would be nice.” Akira replied.

“And here I thought you were sure about my punishment?”

“Oh, stop it you.”

“Alright.”

Akira rested on the sofa first, followed by Ann easing her weight on top of him, ridding of what little space between their bodies.

“I love you.” Ann declared before softly kissing him on the lips, with Akira reciprocating just as actively. They pulled away for air.

“I love you too.” Akira softly replied as blissful sleep overtook him, relieving him of the worries of the world. With Ann by his side and a loving son like Haruto, life couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, kindly leave a Kudos or a comment below. Consturctive criticism is also appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
